Die Geister der Vergangenheit
by Viola Telcontar
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach dem Ende von Prophet 5 kommt Rachel einer unbekannten Geheimorganisation auf die Spur. "Das Magistrat" verfolgt anscheinend das Gleiche wie sie: Sark. Ohne auch nur zu ahnen welche alten Wunden sie aufreißen wird, bittet sie Syd um Hilfe.
1. Kapitel 1, Teil 1

**Timeframe: **post series finale

**Disclaimer: **No profit is made off of this story. Nothing belongs to me, and I don't mean any harm. I wouldn't have to resort to fanfiction if the show wouldn't have got itself cancelled!

**A/N: **Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für die vielen englischen Begriffe, die ich in die Geschichte pfeffere. Außer der ersten Staffel, die ich quasi-religiös im Fernsehen verfolgt habe, waren alle Folgen die ich gesehen habe auf Englisch, also weiß ich nicht wie bzw. ob überhaupt einige Sachen ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden.

* * *

**Die Geister der Vergangenheit**

_New York_

Rachel Gibson war auf der Jagd.

Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte sie flach auf dem Boden liegend in der warmen Maisonne verbracht. Das Dach eines Wohnhauses war der ideale Beobachtungsposten, um den Eingang des Red Grand Hotels unauffällig zu bewachen. Unablässig war ihr Blick über die vorbeiziehende Menschenmenge gewandert auf der Suche nach ihrer Beute. Nur selten hatte sie ihren Augen eine Pause gegönnt und den Feldstecher für eine kurze Zeit beiseite gelegt.

Das Red Grand war ein alter Backsteinbau mit nostalgischem Zwanziger-Jahre-Charme. Trotz der deutlichen Anzeichen fortschreitenden Verfalls war das Hotelrestaurant, das den Großteil des Erdgeschosses einnahm, gut besucht. Das Gebäude mit der roten Fassade war alter Prunk und strahlte das morbide Flair von etwas dem Untergang geweihten aus. So solide auch die Küche des Hotels war, stand doch der überwiegende Teil der Zimmer im Red Grand die meiste Zeit des Jahres leer, denn es benötigte eine gründliche Sanierung um wenigstens den Minimalstandards moderner Reisender zu genügen.

Für einen Moment senkte Rachel das Fernglas, um sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, dann nahm sie ihre Suche wieder auf.

Eigentlich dürfte sie gar nicht hier sein. Dixon hatte ihr deutlich gesagt, dass sie sich heraushalten sollte. Der rationale Teil von ihr wusste, dass der APO-Leiter Recht hatte, aber diese Sache war zu persönlich, um dem Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten zu gehorchen.

Vor nur wenig mehr als zwei Jahren war der Anschlag auf die alte Zentrale in der U-Bahnstation verübt worden.

Zwei Jahre.

Und ausgerechnet der Mann, mit dem sie kurz zuvor geschlafen hatte, war derjenige, der die Bombe platzierte. Julian Sark.

Die Erkenntnis, dass ihr einstiger Liebhaber für den Tod von Thomas Grace verantwortlich war, durchfuhr sie wie ein glühendes Messer. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte der Anschlag nicht der APO, sondern einzig ihr allein gegolten. Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, dass dieser Gedanke irrational, sogar ziemlich egozentrisch war, aber alle Vernunft schien bei ihr verloren, wenn es um den blonden Iren ging.

Sie wollte seinen Kopf. Um jeden Preis.

Rachel wusste, dass ihre Reaktion in gewisser Weise maßlos war. Die vage Ahnung nagte an ihr, dass sie den Anschlag und Toms Tod vielleicht besser verarbeitet hätte, wäre Peyton die Bombenlegerin gewesen, und das verunsicherte sie.

Verärgert strich sie sich die gleiche Strähne zum zweitenmal aus den Augen und unterbrach die konstante Observierung der Menschen unter sich für einen Moment.

Sie wollte nicht an Wenn und Falls denken. Und schon gar nicht wollte sie Toms Grab in ihren Gedanken haben. Den leeren Sarg mit einer Hand voll Asche.

Syd hatte nicht einmal das. Nicht einmal eine Handvoll Asche von ihrem Vater, denn weder seine noch Sloanes Leiche konnte geborgen werden.

Die blonde CIA Agentin schüttelte ihren Kopf, als wolle sie diese schwarzen Gedanken herauspurzeln lassen und hob den Feldstecher wieder an ihre Augen.

Dixon würde sie umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie hinter Sark her war. Er wähnte sie im Urlaub bei ihrer Familie, statt auf einem frühlingssonnen-beschienenen New Yorker Dach.

Eine der ersten Handlungen des Afroamerikaners als neuer Leiter der APO war, Rachel von allem abzuziehen, was auch nur im entferntesten Sark berührte; eine Anordnung, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Bis heute war ihr nicht klar, ob er es getan hatte, weil er von ihrer Nacht mit dem Iren wusste, oder ob er nur ihren brennenden Wunsch nach persönlicher Rache spürte.

Erst nach und nach in den letzten zwei Jahren war ihr aufgegangen, dass es da noch eine dritte Möglichkeit gab. Jedes Mal, wenn der Name Sark in den Räumen der APO genannt wurde, war unweigerlich kurze Zeit später Sydney aufgetaucht um „Urlaub vom Mutterschaftsurlaub" zu nehmen.

Es war offensichtlich wem von ihnen beiden Dixon eine Gefangennahme des flüchtigen Iren mehr zutraute.

Da, endlich!

Rachel atmete tief durch und fokussierte den blonden Schopf von Julian Sark durch ihr Fernglas. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte sie seine jungenhafte, unbedarfte Arroganz an der Art ablesen wie er die Straße entlang ging. Der einzige kleine Unterschied, den sie feststellte zwischen dem Mann, den sie in Brasilien kennen gelernt hatte und dem, der unter ihr auf der Straße langsam auf das Red Grand zusteuerte, zeigte sich an einem Humpeln des linken Beins.

Ein Souvenir von Vaughn, und das Resultat einer Schussverletzung.

Eine heiße Wut, nur allzu bekannt, flammte in ihrem Magen auf, und Rachel zwang sich bewegungslos auf ihrem Posten hoch über Sarks Kopf zu bleiben, bis sie ihre Gefühle wieder im Griff hatte. Bei Gott! Wenn sie ihn jetzt konfrontierte, würde sie sein Herz mit einem Silberlöffel aus seiner Brust kratzen.

Aber sie wollte ihn lebend. Zumindest solange, bis er vor Gericht zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden war.

Langsam ließ die blonde Frau den Feldstecher sinken. Zeit zu handeln.

Sie griff nach ihrer Waffe und entfernte sich vorsichtig vom Rand des Daches. Doch kaum dass die Straße aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, fühlte sie plötzlich Panik in ihrem Magen hoch kochen.

Was, wenn er es sich anders überlegte und so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war?

In den letzten Jahren hatte der Ire sich selten aus seinen Verstecken gewagt, weil er wusste wie sehr der CIA hinter ihm her war, und wenn er doch ausnahmsweise in Erscheinung trat, hatte er einen beinahe unheimlichen sechsten Sinn für das Umgehen von raffiniertesten Fallen bewiesen.

Rachels Drang sich zu beeilen wurde stärker. Sie riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und rannte zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinunter, während sie die Waffe versteckte.

Ihr Kontaktmann hatte ihr gesagt, dass Sark auf ein Geschäftsessen in der Penthouse Suite des Red Grand verabredet war. Lunch mit einem Multimillionen Dollar Waffendeal zum Dessert.

Nur den Namen des Kunden konnte sie nicht herausfinden ohne APO Quellen zu benutzen, was unweigerlich Dixons Argwohn geweckt hätte.

Das war der Grund warum sie seit vier Tagen jeden Mittag auf diesem Dach zugebracht hatte, denn natürlich besaß der Ire nicht die Höflichkeit die Suite unter einem ihr bekannten Alias anzumieten.

Und nun kämpfte sie gegen das Gefühl die Zeit umsonst investiert zu haben. Sie sah im Geiste schon fast wie, auf Nimmerwiedersehen, der blonde Schopf vor ihren Augen in ein Taxi verschwand.

Rachel zwang sich ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen. Das war doch einfach lächerlich! Sie fing ja an Sark beinahe übernatürliche Kräfte anzudichten!

Atemlos erreichte sie das Erdgeschoss.

„Lydia? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Benson", presste sie hervor. „Ich hab' meine Mittagspause überzogen."

Mit einem kurzen Abschiedswinken rannte sie auf die Straße.

Ein bisschen hatte sie wegen dem alten Mann ein schlechtes Gewissen. Um an die Erlaubnis zu kommen oben auf dem Dach „rauchen" zu können, hatte sie schamlos mit ihm geflirtet. Natürlich hatte der Hauswart ihr geglaubt, schließlich trug sie die leuchtend rote Uniform eines Red Grand Zimmermädchens, und eine Lydia, die gerade im Urlaub war, also ihr Namensschild und ihren Generalschlüssel nicht vermissen konnte, arbeitete tatsächlich in dem Hotel.

Für ihn war sie nur eine adrette junge Frau mit einem ungesunden Laster und einer Leidenschaft für luftige Höhen.

Rachel wich mit knapper Not einem Toyota aus und erreichte schließlich den Seiteneingang des Red Grand. Ein kurzes Nervenflattern ließ sie für einen Moment innehalten. Sie zupfte die Schürze ihrer Uniform glatt, strich sich wieder die vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fühlte noch einmal nach der beruhigenden Schwere ihrer versteckten Waffe, dann betrat sie das Hotel.

Wenn jetzt jemand ihre Verkleidung durchschaute, wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Geschäftiges Geklapper kam aus der Küche zu ihrer Rechten. Zur Mittagszeit war immer Hochbetrieb, und sie konnte relativ sicher sein, dass die Köche und Kellner keine Notiz von ihr nehmen würden. Muffige Hitze und der Geruch nach fettigem Essen schlug ihr entgegen, als sie an der Tür vorbei schlich. Spanische Wortfetzen wehten herüber, aber sie nahm kaum etwas davon wahr.

Auf dem Flur hinter dem Kücheneingang standen schon Teewagen bereit für die Speisen, die von den wenigen Gästen auf ihre Zimmer bestellt worden waren. Tabletts, Besteck, Servietten und silbrige Hauben zum Warmhalten des Essens standen schon fertig angeordnet da, das einzige was noch fehlte, waren die Teller mit den Gerichten, die gerade noch in der Küche frisch zubereitet wurden.

Einer davon war für Sark bestimmt.

Der Gedanke ließ Rachel einen Moment zögern, als sich eine spontane Idee in ihrem Kopf formte. Kurzentschlossen griff sie nach einem der Gedecke, versteckte die Leere mit der silbrigen Haube und setzte ihren Weg zum Personalaufzug fort.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie um die Ecke bog ohne jemandem begegnet zu sein. Schnell drückte die blonde Frau mit ihrem Ellbogen den Knopf um den Fahrstuhl zu holen und betete, dass der Rest genau so ein Kinderspiel werden würde.

Die Türen öffneten sich mit seinem leisen Ping, der das Ende ihres Glückes ankündigte. Natürlich war schon jemand im Aufzug.

Ein junges, asiatisches Mädchen, das die gleiche grellrote Uniform trug wie sie selbst, hatte offensichtlich gerade einen Wagen mit frischer Bettwäsche aus der Wäscherei im Keller geholt.

„Hey", wurde sie begrüßt. „Ich hab' dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu?"

Rachel unterdrückte den Drang zu fluchen und trat ein, alles andere wäre zu verdächtig gewesen. Mit einem nervösen Lächeln nickte sie.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte das Mädchen hilfreich, erst auf die Tafel mit den Knöpfen deutend, dann auf das Tablett in den Händen der Agentin.

Erleichtert stellte Rachel an der Anzeige fest, dass die Wäsche für den fünften Stock bestimmt war.

„Sechster. Danke", antwortete sie um ihr wahres Ziel, das Penthouse im Siebten, zu verschleiern. Wenigstens so viel Glück hatte sie.

Nachdem die Asiatin ihre Etage für sie angewählt hatte, wandte das Mädchen sich ihr wieder zu. „Ich bin Suzy. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen."

„… Lydia."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sie sich an das Namensschild an der gestohlenen Uniform.

„Was für ein Zufall! Wir haben hier schon eine andere Lydia."

Tatsächlich. „Ja, hab' ich schon gehört. Hauptsache mein Lohnscheck landet am Ende nicht bei ihr."

Suzy lachte, und Rachel verfluchte sich innerlich. Beinahe hätte sie sich verraten.

„Du weißt wohl noch nicht, dass die Zimmermädchen das Essen für die Gäste nicht hochbringen sollen?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige mit einem Nicken auf das Tablett in Rachels Händen.

Die Agentin hielt den Atem an.

„Eigentlich sind die Leute vom Room Service dafür da", fuhr die Asiatin fort, „aber die dachten wohl bei der Neuen könnten sie's mal versuchen, die Faultiere!"

Wieder lachte das Mädchen. Rachel war froh, dass sie nicht antworten musste.

Endlich war der Aufzug im fünften Stock, und die Tür öffnete sich. Die blonde Frau trat zur Seite um für den Wagen Platz zu machen.

„Lass dir nicht noch mal Arbeit von den Serviceleuten aufschwatzen", mahnte Suzy mit einem Zwinkern. Rachel nickte nur lächelnd, und die Asiatin verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Die Agentin war wieder allein. Einen Augenblick lang atmete sie durch, dann stoppte sie den Aufzug und legte das Tablett auf dem Boden ab.

Um in die Penthouse Suite zu gelangen, brauchte man eine Keykarte. Anscheinend hielten die Besitzer des Red Grand die Sicherheit ihrer Luxussuite für wichtiger als die Renovierung der restlichen Zimmer. Glücklicherweise bedeutete das für Rachel eine Arbeitserleichterung.

In Gedanken entschuldigte sie sich bei Marshall dafür, dass sie sich eines seiner Spielzeuge ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen „ausgeliehen" hatte, dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit, bevor der gestoppte Fahrstuhl ein Wartungsteam herauflocken konnte.

Zunächst musste sie das Gehäuse des Kartenlesers öffnen. Dankbar für ihre Eingebung von vorhin lupfte sie die Haube vom Tablett und nahm das Messer zur Hilfe.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie die Aufgabe erledigt. Schnell verkabelte sie das Lesegerät mit Marshalls Minirechner und zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung leuchtete nach kurzer Zeit ein kleines grünes Lämpchen auf, das ihr anzeigte, dass der Weg jetzt frei war. Mit einem Lächeln packte sie den Minirechner wieder in ihre Tasche zurück und schob das Gehäuse an seinen angestammten Platz. Sie löste die Sperre und drückte den Knopf zum siebten Stock. Rumpelnd setzte sich der Aufzug wieder in Gang.

Jetzt konnte Sark ihr nicht mehr entkommen.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt im sechsten Stock, während sie das Tablett gerade vom Boden aufnehmen wollte.

Beinahe hätte sie es überhört.

Rachel erstarrte. Angestrengt lauschte sie.

„… Aufzug überprüfen", war die gedämpfte Stimme eines Mannes zu hören.

Verdammt!

Instinkt übernahm die Führung. Hastig verschwand die blonde Agentin aus dem Fahrstuhl ohne das geringste Geräusch zu machen. Die Stimme war von rechts gekommen, also lief sie geradeaus in den Flur, weil der als einziger Sichtschutz bieten würde bis der Mann um die Ecke kam. Noch im Rennen fischte sie in ihrer Tasche nach Lydias Schlüssel. Kaum dass sie ihn in der Hand hatte stürzte sie zur nächsten Zimmertür.

Die raschen Schritte wurden lauter. Es waren definitiv mehrere Personen.

Rachels Hand zitterte. Der Schlüssel rutschte ihr fast weg. Ihr Puls raste. Panik brannte in ihrem Magen.

Nur ruhig! Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Endlich glitt der Schlüssel ins Schloss. Sie riss die Tür auf und schlüpfte ins Zimmer, nach der Klinke angelnd. Gerade noch rechtzeitig!

Sie wagte es nicht das Schloss einschnappen zu lassen, aus Angst, dass schon das kleinste Geräusch auf sie aufmerksam machen könnte.

„Jemand ist hier", hörte sie den Mann, gedämpft durch die angelehnte Tür. Natürlich! Das Tablett! Sie hatte das Tablett da gelassen.

„Überprüft die Etage", befahl die Stimme eine Frau.

Rachel zog ihre Waffe, die Panik plötzlich wie weggewischt. Sie schloss die Augen, ganz auf das Geräusch der Schritte konzentriert. Zwei kamen den Flur entlang auf sie zu. Die schweren Schritte eines Mannes und, etwas leichtfüßiger, wahrscheinlich die Frau.

Noch einmal ging die Agentin ihre Optionen durch. Sie schaute sich im schäbigen Zimmer um. Der einzige Ausgang war die Tür. So zu tun als wäre sie ein einfaches Zimmermädchen würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch nicht funktionieren, denn das im Fahrstuhl verlassene Tablett machte sie verdächtig. Es blieb also nur die Flucht nach vorn. Die östliche Feuerleiter war am Ende des Flurs. Das konnte sie schaffen.

Ihr Körper pumpte Unmengen von Adrenalin durch ihr System. Jede Zelle, jeder Nerv war auf Kampf eingestellt. Ihre Sinne waren bis aufs Äußerste geschärft. Sie hörte das angespannte Atmen der beiden Gestalten auf dem Flur. Die leisen Schritte, mit denen sie sich anschlichen.

Jetzt!

Rachel trat mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Ein dumpfer Aufprall sagte ihr, dass der Mann von der Wucht des Schlages zu Boden gerissen worden war. Sie hielt die Waffe auf die überraschte Frau gerichtet.

„Schön ruhig bleiben", befahl sie leise um die restlichen Männer in den Fluren nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Mit ihrer inneren Ruhe war es vorbei. Sie musste sich anstrengen ihre Waffe ruhig zu halten. Was wenn die anderen den Schlag der Tür gehört hatten? Sie konnte es nicht allein mit drei oder vier Bewaffneten aufnehmen.

„Rachel?" fragte der Mann am Boden. Das Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes in den Ohren ließ sie einen Moment denken, sie hätte sich verhört. Dann erkannte sie die Stimme. Überrascht drehte sie den Kopf und starrte in ein vertrautes Gesicht.

* * *

**A/N:** Nach einer Schreibblockade biblischen Ausmaßes, für die ich meine – inzwischen gelöschte - „Heroes" WIP verantwortlich mache, und vielen vergeblichen Versuchen mit den üblichen Mitteln (one shots, Geschichten in anderen fandoms schreiben usw.) die kreativen Säfte wieder in Gang zubringen, habe ich mir überlegt meinen persönlichen Wohlfühlbereich gleich komplett zu verlassen und, ein Novum, meine Musen einfach mal auf deutsch zu bezirzen.

Feedback ist also mehr als willkommen, vor allem, wenn es kritisch ist.

Besonders in Bezug auf meine Actionszenen. Anders als sonst habe ich wirklich überhaupt kein Gefühl wie langweilig/aufregend sie sind, weil das hier meine ersten Versuche sind.


	2. Kapitel 1, Teil 2

„Weiss!"

Die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit wurde prompt bestraft. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fand sie sich mit dem Gesicht an die Wand gepresst wieder. Der Angriff war so schnell, dass sie gar nicht mehr reagieren konnte, ihn fast nicht mal kommen sah. Der harte Aufprall quetschte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und ihr rechter Arm war auf ihrem Rücken in einer schmerzhaft verdrehten Position von dem eisernen Griff der anderen Frau fixiert. Sie ließ ihre Waffe fallen.

„Sachte", versuchte Eric Weiss die Situation zu beruhigen. „Sie können sie jetzt los lassen, Audrey. Sie ist eine von den Guten."

Sie hörte nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, aber die Umklammerung löste sich tatsächlich.

„Sie kennen sich also?" fragte die Frau, als Rachel sich langsam umdrehte.

Er nickte.

Die CIA Agentin, die bisher nur die Waffe der anderen wahrgenommen hatte, musterte ihre Angreiferin genauer. Sie war eine im Grunde recht hübsche Blondine mit kinnlangem Haar und einem strengen Gesicht, das missbilligend auf Weiss und sie selbst blickte.

„Gibson, CIA, Hanson, FBI", stellte er kurzangebunden die Frauen einander vor. „Was zum Teufel suchen Sie denn hier, Rachel?"

„Wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie Sie. Sark."

„Sark ist hier?"

Erstaunt starrte sie ihn an. „Das wussten Sie nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind hinter Hassan Khomeini her. Er soll heute einen Waffenschieber hier treffen…"

„Sark."

„Anscheinend."

Der afghanische Händler war ihr bekannt. Er stand schon seit einiger Zeit unter Verdacht für die Taliban als Unterhändler zu fungieren. Bisher konnte ihm nie eine Verbindung nachgewiesen werden. Offensichtlich hatte sich das geändert.

„Soll das heißen, Sie haben Sark noch nicht entdeckt? Er hat das Gebäude vor einer halben Stunde betreten."

Weiss und Hanson wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Beide reagierten gleichzeitig. Die FBI Agentin drehte sich um und lief zum Aufzug zurück, während Weiss über Funk sein Team verständigte. Rachel griff nach ihrer Waffe und setzte sich in Bewegung um der anderen Frau zu folgen. Einen halben Schritt hinter sich hörte sie das leise Fluchen ihres Kollegen.

„Ich krieg' keinen Kontakt zu Doherty und Sampson", informierte er Hanson, als sie den Fahrstuhl erreichten. Audrey hatte inzwischen die anderen Agenten, die nach ihr gesucht hatten, zurückgerufen.

„Die Techniker haben den Aufzug inzwischen stillgelegt", sagte die blonde FBI Agentin. „Der einzige Zugang ist jetzt die Treppe." Ein missbilligender Blick traf Rachel, als wäre das ihre Schuld, dann machte sich die Gruppe geschlossen auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus. Mit einem kurzen Befehl stellte Hanson zwei der Männer als Wachen ab. Die restlichen fünf Agenten schlichen mit gezückten Waffen eine Etage höher.

Rachel hielt sich nah bei Weiss.

„War Sark allein?" fragte er sie leise.

Sie nickte. „Wie viele Männer hat Khomeini?"

„Zwei unten im Foyer, zwei hat er mit ins Penthouse hoch genommen", antwortete er ihr.

Für einen Augenblick hielt die Gruppe inne. Rachel schaute verwirrt die anderen an. „Verstärkung ist unterwegs", erklärte Eric und deutete auf den Knopf in seinem Ohr, um ihr zu zeigen, dass die Nachricht über Funk kam.

„Sie bleiben am besten hinten, da sind Sie niemandem im Weg", bemerkte Agent Hanson flüsternd. Für einen Augenblick wollte sie protestieren, doch Rachel wusste, dass das unvernünftig gewesen wäre. Wortlos nickte sie ihr Einverständnis.

„Ist sie immer so charmant?" fragte sie, so dass nur Weiss sie hören konnte.

„Nur wenn man uneingeladen auf ihrer Party erscheint", war seine Antwort. Sie schnitt eine schuldbewusste Grimasse und der dunkelhaarige CIA Agent lächelte.

Ein Trupp schwer bewaffneter Gestalten kam die Treppe herauf. Alle waren in schwarz gekleidet und trugen kugelsichere Westen und Helme. In gelben Lettern prangte der Schriftzug „FBI" auf ihren Rücken.

Leise schlichen sie an Rachel und den anderen vorbei zum Eingang des siebten Stockwerks.

Sie sah wie sich die Männer kurz mit Handzeichen verständigten. Was folgte war eine Erstürmung wie sie im Buche stand. In Sekunden waren ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen in der Penthouse Suite und Rufe schallten durch die Luft. Hanson folgte mit gezückter Waffe, und bevor die beiden CIA Agenten auch nur die Schwelle überschritten hatten war klar, dass Sark, Khomeini und seine Bodyguards das Nest verlassen hatten.

Ein leises Fluchen war auf Audreys Lippen, als sich die Agenten in der leeren Luxussuite umsahen.

„Wo sind sie hin?" fragte Eric verwirrt.

„Feuerleiter?" schlug Rachel vor. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Wer sichert die Notausgänge?" wollte er von Hanson wissen.

„Team 2 und 4. Irgendeine Nachricht von Doherty und Sampson?" fragte sie per Funk. Zum erstenmal war Sorge in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Ihr Stirnrunzeln sagte Rachel, dass die Antwort negativ war.

Mit schnellen Schritten traten die Agenten auf die Terrasse der Suite und liefen zur westlichen Feuerleiter. Sieben Stockwerke ging es runter. Erics schicksalsergebenes Seufzen ließ die CIA Agentin lächeln. Sie beugte sich vor um besser sehen zu können.

„Kein Sark so weit das Auge reicht. Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur ein paar Etagen tiefer wieder ins Gebäude reingegangen, weil sie mit Wachen am Boden rechnen konnten. Sind alle Ausgänge abgeriegelt?"

„Doherty und Sampson waren für den Seiteneingang zuständig." Das war also der Grund warum Rachel unentdeckt ins Hotel gekommen war. „Team 5 ist inzwischen da", fuhr Audrey fort, „hat aber noch keine Spur von ihnen entdeckt. Der Rest ist gesichert. Bisher ist alles ruhig."

„Dann haben wir sie in der Falle", bemerkte Weiss.

„Wir müssen sie nur finden", war Hansons trockene Antwort. Mit einem knappen Befehl schickte sie den Sturmtrupp zur Durchsuchung der unteren Stockwerke.

„Dann los. _Ladies first_", sagte Eric.

Rachel hatte gerade noch Zeit das Augenrollen der FBI Agentin zu bemerken, dann stürzte sie sich die Feuerleiter herab. Auf jeder Etage gab es eine kleine Plattform mit Geländer, die zu dem Fenster führte, das als Notausstieg gedacht war. Sie entschied den sechsten Stock auszulassen, um den sich gerade wahrscheinlich der Stoßtrupp kümmerte, und kletterte rasch zum fünften weiter. Auf dem Gitter der Plattform angekommen stieg sie von der Leiter und überprüfte das Fenster.

„Hier sind sie nicht wieder reingegangen", teilte sie den anderen mit. Hanson hatte erst gar nicht auf die Bestätigung gewartet, sondern war sofort weitergeklettert.

Erst als sie das Fenster des dritten Stockwerks überprüften zeigte die zersplitterte Fensterscheibe, dass ihre Vermutung richtig gewesen war. Sark und sein Geschäftspartner waren immer noch im Gebäude.

„Sie sind im Dritten wieder reingekommen", hörte sie leise Weiss in das Funkgerät sprechen. Dann stiegen sie über die Scherben ins Hotel zurück.

Wieder beschleunigten sich Rachels Herzschlag und Atmung. Diesmal allerdings war es eine gehörige Portion Angst, die ihr durch die Adern jagte. Da war ein großer Unterschied zwischen einem Überraschungsangriff und dem Wissen, dass ihre Attacke erwartet wurde.

Sie zwang sich tiefer einzuatmen und ruhig zu bleiben. Wenigstens war sie jetzt nicht mehr allein.

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten für Sark und Khomeini. Das Treppenhaus oder die Feuerleiter auf der Ostseite. Ihr Instinkt sagte Rachel, dass der Ire das Treppenhaus bevorzugen würde. Die Zielstrebigkeit, mit der Weiss sich in die gleiche Richtung bewegte, zeigte, dass er dieselbe Idee hatte. Audrey zögerte einen Moment und runzelte die Stirn, dann folgte sie stumm. Die Augen der beiden blonden Frauen trafen sich für einen Moment. Fast unmerklich nickte Hanson ihr zu, und die CIA Agentin brach den Blickkontakt mit dem beruhigenden Wissen, dass sie zwei einen kurzen Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten.

Plötzlich waren Schüsse zu hören. Vier. Fünf. Sechs. Stille.

„Wo kam das her?", fragte Weiss über Funk. Die Agenten stürzten zum Treppenhaus.

„Zweiter", teilte er ihr gedämpft mit, nachdem er die Meldungen der anderen Teams bekommen hatte. Rachel fühlte einen heißen Stein im Magen. Mechanisch rannte sie weiter. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Stufe um Stufe. Sie waren näher dran als alle anderen. Und in Unterzahl.

Bei der Tür zum zweiten Stock zögerte sie kurz. Ihr Blick streifte Eric, der angespannt seine Waffe im Anschlag hielt. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter zu Audrey, die kurz nickte.

Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Weiss stieß die Tür auf und gemeinsam sicherten sie den Flur. Niemand war zu sehen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie am Fahrstuhlschacht vorbei zur nächsten Ecke, während Hanson ihren Rücken sicherte.

Eric presste sich flach an die Wand und lauschte angestrengt.

Alles war ruhig.

Rachel konnte seinen schweren Atem hören, das kurze Luftschnappen, als würde er unter Wasser tauchen wollen, bevor er die Deckung verließ. Sie zögerte keinen Moment ihm zu folgen.

Leer.

Sie arbeiteten sich vorsichtig weiter vor. Wie im sechsten Stock teilte sich der Flur hier in drei Gänge. Während Weiss weiter nach vorne hin alles im Auge behielt und Audrey sich um den hinteren Teil kümmerte, machte sie sich bereit um den letzten Gang zu überprüfen.

Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, als sie sich an die Wand lehnte und angestrengt um die Ecke lauschte.

Trügerische Stille.

Logischerweise konnten die Terroristen nur dort sein, oder in einem der Zimmer. Wieder versuchte Rachel ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zubringen und die Panik nieder zukämpfen. Sie tauschte einen letzten Blick mit Eric, der sich bereitmachte ihr zu folgen.

Mit einem Nicken gab sie das Startzeichen.

Instinkt und antrainierte Reflexe übernahmen die Führung. Sie war so fixiert darauf auf Bewegungen zu achten, dass sie erst mit einer Sekunde Verspätung die Szene aufnahm. Sie konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht verhindern, als sie unter den Leichen Suzy erkannte. Das Mädchen sollte doch eigentlich im Fünften sein! Was hatte sie hier zu suchen?

Weiss hinter ihr erstarrte und sie konnte Audrey zu ihnen aufrücken hören.

Sie erkannte Khomeini als einen der zwei anderen Toten.

Die geöffnete Tür hinter dem umgeworfenen Wäschewagen brachte Rachel wieder ins Bewusstsein, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei war.

Schnell drückte sie sich an die Wand und bewegte sich auf das Zimmer zu. Schmatzend löste sich ihr Schuh vom blutdurchtränkten Teppich. Ihr Gehirn registrierte das Geräusch mit der Gefühlskälte eines Roboters. Alles menschliche Feingefühl war verschüttet unter einer Woge von Angst, Jagdinstinkt und Basistraining. Später, das wusste sie, würden die Bilder sie verfolgen, würde der süßliche Kupfergeruch des Blutes ihr im Traum in die Nase steigen, doch jetzt… jetzt funktionierte sie wie eine Maschine.

Erics Schritte waren deutlich zu hören als er ihr folgte. Die Stille im Zimmer war so schwer, dass sie instinktiv wusste, was sie erwartete. Ohne ihre übliche Angst vor den unbekannten Gefahren, die sie nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht vollständig im Griff hatte, wagte sie sich aus der Deckung.

Wie schon im Flur war der graue Teppich von der Lache purpurn gefärbt. Der letzte von Khomeinis Bodyguards lag direkt hinter der Tür. Vielleicht hatte er sich, gerade angeschossen, ins Zimmer geflüchtet und war hier verblutet.

Rachel wischte auch die Gedanken an ihn aus ihrem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das zerschlagene Fenster. Sark hatte also seinen eigenen Ausgang gefunden.

Sie warf Weiss einen schnellen Blick zu und sah die Verwirrung in seinen Augen. Warum hatte der Ire seine Geschäftspartner umgebracht?

Die beiden CIA Agenten bewegten sich vorsichtig auf die Öffnung zu. Hanson verständigte leise ihre Kollegen und folgte ihnen. Rachel konnte einen kleinen Dachvorsprung unter dem Fenster erkennen, den Sark wohl als Fluchtweg benutzt hatte.

Wieder verständigten sie sich nur mit Blicken, dann übernahm Eric die Führung. Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster. Abrupt zog er sich zurück. Mit kurzen Handzeichen informierte er sie, dass da zwei Personen waren, und deutete in die Richtung wo sie standen. Rachel änderte ihre Position und versuchte einen Blick über die Schulter ihres Kollegen auf die Gestalten zu erhaschen ohne sich aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, aber der Winkel war zu spitz.

„Sie kämpfen miteinander", flüsterte Weiss in ihr Ohr. „Sie haben uns noch nicht entdeckt."

Er schien tatsächlich zu glauben, sie könnten sich unbemerkt anschleichen.

„Keine Deckung auf dem Vorsprung", war alles, was Rachel antwortete. Ihr Kollege nickte, um zu bestätigen, dass sie Recht hatte.

Wie zuvor atmete er tief ein, wie für einen Tauchgang, bevor er sich vorbeugte und damit den Schutz des Zimmers verließ. Für einen Augenblick setzte ihr Herzschlag aus, als Eric vollkommen regungslos blieb statt die Waffe zu nehmen und einzugreifen. Hatte er denn völlig den Verstand verloren?

Plötzlich stürzte er aus dem Fenster und rannte in halsbrecherischem Tempo den schmalen Sims entlang. Völlig perplex kletterte Rachel mit gezückter Waffe hinter ihm her. Weiss hatte jegliche Deckung aufgegeben. War er sich denn der Gefahr nicht bewusst? Da lagen vier Leichen keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt!

Erst als sie die Ecke des Gebäudes erreichte, konnte sie sehen was passiert war. Ein Seil war auf der anderen Gebäudeseite an der Mauer befestigt, und der Blick herunter auf die Straße zeigte ihr wie Sark sich flink aus dem Klettergeschirr befreite. Einen Augenblick später rannte der blonde Ire um die Ecke des Nachbarhauses in die Freiheit. Rachel wollte ihm alle Flüche der Menschheit hinterher schreien.

Eine leichte Berührung der Hand ihres Kollegen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eric zeigte auf etwas. Etwa auf Höhe des ersten Stocks unter dem Fenster, aus dem Weiss und sie ausgestiegen waren, hing die dunkle Gestalt eines Mannes buchstäblich am seidenen Faden. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er sich an einem Kabel fest, das einzige, was seinen Absturz verhindert hatte. Sein Pech war, dass das Erdgeschoss des Red Grand extrem hohe Decken hatte, deswegen war ein Fall aus der Höhe des Ersten schon ziemlich riskant.

„Sark hat ihn heruntergestoßen", erklärte Weiss. Über Funk verständigte er seine Kollegen, dass eine Rettungsaktion vonnöten war.

Mit wachsendem Horror beobachteten sie, wie sich das Kabel unter dem Gewicht immer weiter von der Wand löste.

Rachel drehte sich um und sah die Feuerleiter einige Meter hinter dem Fenster, aus dem sie ausgestiegen waren. Eilig lief sie darauf zu, während sie ihre Waffe einsteckte.

Der keuchende Atem von Eric sagte ihr, dass er folgte.

Erst als sie den sicheren Halt der Leiter unter den Händen spürte, wagt sie wieder einen Blick auf den Mann. Weitere Kabelhalterungen waren aus der Wand gebrochen, und die dunkle Gestalt hing ein ganzes Stück tiefer als noch Minuten zuvor. Die blonde APO Agentin kletterte so schnell sie konnte, während sie ihre Augen auf den Mann heftete.

Für einen Augenblick waren sie auf gleicher Höhe und er schaute sie an. Dunkle Augen, blasse Haut, hellbraunes Haar. Sie waren einander so nahe, dass Rachel silbrige Strähnen in seinem Schopf erkennen konnte.

Es war sein Blick der sie erschreckte. Er gehörte eher zu einem Tier in Gefangenschaft als zu jemandem, der von ihr Rettung erflehte. Der Mann hatte nicht vor dem Fall Angst, sondern vor ihr!

Die Erkenntnis raste durch ihren Kopf im selben Augenblick als er losließ.

Das dumpfe Geräusch des Aufpralls hallte in ihrem Hirn nach. Entsetzt beschleunigte sie ihren Tritt. Er hatte sich fallen lassen! Freiwillig!

Sie konnte nicht erkennen wo er aufgeschlagen und wie schwer er verletzt war, denn ein Mauervorsprung versperrte ihr die Sicht auf die Stelle, wo er gelandet sein musste. Dass er nicht schrie konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein. Der Fall war zu tief um ohne Verletzungen ausgegangen zu sein.

Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung hörte sie plötzlich, wie der Mann sich rührte.

„Er bewegt sich!" schrie sie Weiss zu. „Können Sie ihn sehen?" Sie schaute kurz hoch und bemerkte, dass auch Hanson mittlerweile gefolgt war. Beide Kollegen verneinten.

Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, begleitet von zögerlichen, unregelmäßigen Schritten, ließ sie wieder in die Richtung des Abgestürzten blicken. Die Sicht war immer noch verdeckt, aber es klang so, als wäre er nur leicht verletzt. Unglaublich! Er hätte sich zumindest beide Beine brechen müssen.

Endlich hatte Rachel der Boden erreicht. Sie beeilte sich, den Flüchtenden zu verfolgen. Als sie um den Mauervorsprung bog, löste sich das Rätsel. Ein ganzer Haufen Müllsäcke stand ziemlich genau dort, wo der Mann abgestürzt sein musste. Viele waren beim Aufprall geplatzt und hatten ihren Inhalt überall verteilt.

Mit plötzlichem Erschrecken blieb die Agentin stehen. Ein Arm ragte aus dem Abfall hervor. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie, der Mann sei auf einem Obdachlosen gelandet, bis sie die goldene Uhr am Handgelenk bemerkte. Sampson oder Doherty.

Weiss war schneller als sie. Während ihrer Schrecksekunde hatten Hanson und er sie eingeholt. Eilig ging er auf den halbversteckten, leblosen Körper zu.

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Verfolgen sie den Verdächtigen weiter!" drängte er die beiden Frauen. Sie gehorchten ohne Nachzudenken. Während sie auf die Straße zuliefen, hörten sie Eric Meldung machen und einen Krankenwagen herbeirufen. Alle drei wussten, dass es zu spät dafür war; dass wahrscheinlich die Leichen beider FBI Agenten, die den Seiteneingang bewacht hatten, unter dem Haufen lagen.

Wie konnte nur alles so schief gehen?

Wie zuvor wischte die Konzentration auf die Jagd, kaum dass sie aus der Gasse heraus war, jegliche Gefühle aus Rachels Gedanken. Mit geübtem Blick suchte sie die Menschenmenge ab. Sie erkannte ihn am Hinken.

* * *

**A/N:** Audrey Hanson gehört offensichtlich Tim Kring und den Machern von _Heroes_. Ich hab' sie mir nur kurz geliehen und werde sie unbeschädigt wieder zurückgeben… allerdings brauche ich sie noch ein bisschen. Ich mache auch kein Geld mit ihr, versprochen!

Was ein bisschen zu Verwirrungen (und ungewollter Erheiterung) führen kann, ist meine Bezeichnung der Stockwerke. Da gibt es ja so einige Unterschiede, wie ich letztens gelernt habe (anscheinend wurden Nummerierungen in BRD und DDR anders gehandhabt).

Also bei mir ist das so: Es gibt ein Erdgeschoss, darüber befindet sich dann das erste Obergeschoss, das ich meistens (hoffentlich immer) als „ersten Stock" bezeichne, was bedeutet, dass jemand, der sich in meiner Geschichte im Ersten befindet, nicht ebenerdig ist, sondern noch eine Treppe runter muss um den Ausgang zu finden.

Keine Ahnung, ob diese Erklärung jetzt wirklich nötig war, aber sicher ist sicher!

Muss ich extra noch erwähnen, dass Feedback bei mir immer willkommen und erwünscht ist?


	3. Kapitel 1, Teil 3

„Da! Er läuft gerade über die Straße!" rief sie Hanson zu und zeigte auf den Flüchtenden.

„Hinkebein?" vergewisserte sich die FBI Agentin.

Rachel bestätigte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sie hatten kostbare Minuten in der Seitengasse des Hotels und beim Absuchen der Straße verloren, deshalb hatte der Mann trotz seiner Verletzung Boden gut gemacht. An genau der Stelle an der sie nun stand, hatte sie vor etwa einer Stunde die Fahrbahn überquert um im Red Grand Jagd auf Sark zu machen. Sechs Menschen hatten da noch gelebt, die nun für immer verloren waren…

Die APO Agentin nahm sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich darauf die Fahrbahn sicher zu passieren. Neben sich hörte sie Audreys schnellen Atem.

Es wurde schwieriger ihre Gedanken beisammen zu halten. Rachel fühlte ihre Kraftreserven schwinden. Lange könnte sie die Verfolgung nicht mehr durchhalten. Die kalte Professionalität, die sie wie ein Schutzschild umgab, bekam unter dem Druck erste Risse. Trauer. Wut. Schuld. Ungebetene Gäste in ihren Gedanken.

Für einen winzigen Moment schaute der Mann sich um, als die Agenten die Straße gerade verließen. An der erhöhten Rücksichtslosigkeit, mit der er sich durch die entgegenkommenden Passanten kämpfte, konnte man ablesen, dass er seine Verfolger bemerkt hatte. Sein Handicap sorgte dafür, dass die beiden Frauen langsam immer weiter zu ihm aufschlossen. Er musste begriffen haben, dass er nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung war sie abzuschütteln.

„Gib schon auf, verdammt noch mal", murmelte Audrey, gerade laut genug, dass Rachel, zwei Schritte voraus, es hörte. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was von dem Mann noch zu erwarten war, wenn sie ihn schließlich in die Ecke getrieben hatten. Wie weit würde er gehen?

Die Menschen, die ihnen entgegen kamen, stieben auseinander wie aufgeschreckte Vögel, sobald sie die Waffen in den Händen der Agenten bemerkten, doch bisher war noch keine Panik ausgebrochen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es so bliebe. Wortfetzen flogen um sie herum. Immer wieder hielten einzelne Fußgänger an und schauten ihnen hinterher. Vielleicht glaubten sie Statisten in einem Film zu sein.

Der Flüchtende stieß rabiat einen alten Mann zur Seite, während die APO Agentin nur knapp einem Jogger auswich. Der gezischte Fluch, den der Sportler ihr hinterher schickte, nahm sie kaum wahr, während sein beißender Schweißgeruch sich langsamer verflüchtigte. Fiebrig suchten Rachels Augen die Menschenmenge ab. Die kurze Ablenkung hatte gereicht um den Mann zu verlieren.

Mit jähem Erschrecken erkannte sie einen Streifenwagen ein Stück die Straße weiter rauf. Ein Hindernis, das ihn aufhalten musste. Wie ein gefangenes Tier war er jetzt eingekesselt.

Und unberechenbar.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fand ihr Blick den dunklen Schopf, nur wenige Meter entfernt, bevor er durch ein großes, gusseisernes Tor in einen Park verschwand. Atemlos verfolgte sie ihn bis zum Eingang, dann wartete sie auf Hanson.

Mr. Benson hatte ihr von dem Park erzählt. Vor vielen Jahren hatte seine Gemeinde das Grundstück erworben und die Anlage angelegt, an der Ostseite mit einem kleinen Friedhof. Der alte Hauswart ging jeden Tag hier hin, zum Grab seiner Tochter.

„Was ist los?" fragt Audrey.

„Hinkebein sitzt in der Falle", teilte sie ihr Wissen mit. „Der Park ist komplett von einer Mauer umgeben. Wahrscheinlich weiß er das nicht. Es gibt noch zwei andere Ausgänge, die sind aber immer verschlossen." Benson hatte sich bitterlich bei ihr darüber beschwert. „Mit der Verletzung kann der Kerl auch nicht gut klettern, denke ich. Wir haben ihn in der Falle."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Rachel nickte. „Da drin herrscht wohl eine ziemliche Wildnis. Die Gemeinde konnte sich die Pflege der Anlage irgendwann nicht mehr leisten. Viele Verstecke." Im Geiste dankte sie Mr. Benson dafür, dass er ihr seine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie wegen ihres Flirtens doch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.

„Okay", antwortete die FBI Agentin. „Bleiben Sie hier, ich hole Verstärkung." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Kopfes deutete sie in Richtung des Streifenwagens. Ohne auf Rachels Zustimmung zu warten, lief sie mit resoluten Schritten auf die Polizisten zu. Ihre Hand fühlte schon nach ihrem Ausweis.

Während die APO Agentin das Tor bewachte, scheuchte sie eine Gruppe spielender Kinder aus dem Park. Hoffentlich waren nicht zu viele Menschen hinter diesen Mauern. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Mr. Benson hatte behauptet, dass nur wenige Spaziergänger je hierher kamen, aus Angst vor Überfällen. Tatsächlich eilten die meisten Passanten blind an ihr vorbei.

„Rachel?" Weiss hatte sie gefunden.

„Er ist da drin", teilte sie ihm mit. Sorgsam vermied sie jede Frage nach Sampson und Doherty.

„Und irgendwelche Zivilpersonen?" fragte er.

Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich."

Er machte Meldung in sein Funkgerät, als Hanson mit zwei Polizisten zurücklehrte.

„Die gesuchte Person ist männlich, etwa 1,85, geschätzte 100 kg, um die 40. Braune Haare, dunkle Kleidung. Er hat sich am Bein verletzt und hinkt deshalb. Wahrscheinlich ist er bewaffnet." Audrey gab die Beschreibung so knapp wie präzise weiter.

„Wir haben eine Waffe gefunden, die er vermutlich beim Sturz verloren hat", informierte Weiss sie.

Mit der ihr eigenen schroffen Knappheit nickte sie kurz ihrem Partner ihren Dank zu, bevor sie zu den Polizisten gewandt fortfuhr: „Trotzdem könnte er noch eine zweite Waffe haben. Sie bewachen den Ausgang und schicken unsere Leute hinterher, wenn sie hier auftauchen. Wir gehen alleine rein."

Rachel war von dieser Entscheidung anscheinend ebenso überrascht wie Eric. „Sollten wir nicht besser auf Verstärkung warten?" fragte sie leise. Auch unbewaffnet konnte der Mann gefährlich sein und sie war sich sicher, dass er noch eine andere Waffe hatte. Jemand wie er würde sich nie auf nur eine einzige verlassen.

„Und riskieren, dass er da drin eine Geisel nimmt? Je schneller wir ihn fassen, desto besser", gab Hanson zurück. „Vielleicht weiß er noch nicht mal, dass er in der Falle sitzt."

Obwohl der Einwand gerechtfertigt war, kam es Rachel eher so vor, als hätte sich die FBI Agentin wie ein Bluthund in die Verfolgung verbissen und folgte der Spur wie aus einem inneren Zwang.

„Dann weiter", nahm Weiss ihr die Entscheidung ab. Sie warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, sah aber, dass ihr Kollege dem Beschluss der anderen Frau vertraute. Zögernd nickte sie ihr Einverständnis. Die dazugerufenen Polizisten wagten nicht zu widersprechen.

Rachel strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der verschwitzten Stirn und versuchte ihre Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Angst gehörte dazu, war sogar überlebenswichtig, aber in ihrem Magen brannte eine nur mühsam gebändigte Panik. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Angst in den Augen des Attentäters…

Alle drei Agenten atmeten tief durch, bevor sie das Tor durchschritten.

* * *

**A/N: **Leider hat es wirklich extrem lange gedauert, bis ich einen weiteren Teil gepostet habe, und es ist auch nur etwa das erste Drittel des eigentlich geplanten 3. Teils des ersten Kapitels (ich weiß, komplizierte Rechnung, die ich da mache...). Meine Charaktere haben ein Eigenleben entwickelt, was das Ende dieser Szene ein bisschen auf den Kopf stellt, und ich habe bisher noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie ich alles wieder auf Kurs bringe, also wird es wieder länger dauern bis zum nächsten Teil (der dann diese lange, lange Szene endlich beschließen wird).

Tut mir wirklich leid, wie das gelaufen ist.


End file.
